


The warmth of her everything

by capturedereannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturedereannie/pseuds/capturedereannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, a titan appeared and caught Hanji. Levi, who was beside her, saved her from the titan. (Levi and Hanji in Ilse's notebook OVA setting) Written in LEVI'S POV. LEVIHAN - a short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The warmth of her everything

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a short one shot fic, and as you've read in the summary, in Levi's POV. You know, Levi's known for being not-showy-type of guy, so I wrote this in his pov to express what he really feels. Hope you guys liked it, Enjoy!

"What the hell are you doing, Levi?" I snapped out of my gaze upon a tree where I saw a woman without its head, and its body was evidently decomposing along with its dirty clothes. "Come on, wait what's this," she said as I saw her picking up the notebook that had been tossed as it was lying on the grass underneath this big-ass tree. 

"Would you calm down, shitty glasses," I told her. She'd been so hyped when we found this place - this mysterious place where you could conclude that some kind of murder happened in here.

She skimmed the notebook and said, "I know I know." Just then, a creepy laugh as she continued, "This is really something, you know. I just can't calm myself." 

I let her read for a while, then I paced forward to study the woman inside the tree's trunk. _A dead body, but why the hell she's in here? Did someone kill her and conceal her inside this tree? No, impossible. First of all, if you're going to hide  a body, you have to leave no traces. But why?_

"A member of Scouting Legion," she said behind me. No doubt, just by looking at her crest, she was member.

"For the mean time, let's go back," I suggested, "just continue to read that later."

"No." I just got a freaking cold no in reply.

"Shitty glasses, consider the place, there might be titans lurking around."

"Levi," she said without looking at me as she was browsing the notebook, "we need to wait a li-"

Without any rustle from the bushes around us, without any sound, or warning or growl, a titan appeared without a blink behind her. "Watch out!" I screamed. _Crap_. No matter how careless she was, I knew that she could dodged a titan in her sleep, but that was what I thought. I was late, so was she. But as usual, my body moved faster than my brain as I saw her being caught by this damn titan. I flew through the maneuver gear, pulling myself up and swinging under the titan's arm as I twisted a little to target its nape."Hanji!" I saw her frightened for the first time. She gasped and shrieked, and that drove me to cut the whole head of this freaking titan.

She fell down on the grass slowly in my vision. _Stupid woman. Don't you dare to laugh and say I almost died._

"Stupid! What the hell you think you're doing?" I exhaled and took another breath, "Are you freaking insane? Shit." I was afraid, for real. What if, what if something worse had happened? Screw everything!

She was dumbfounded. "You saved me," she said in relief and sighed. But then she laughed a little and whispered, "I almost died." 

 _How come you still can say that?_ I wanted to scold her for what she did, and to tell her how stupid she was. 

"You shitty glasses! Cut the crap out of it." I pulled her in her wrist, "If you want to die, just tell me. I'll cut your head off, it's better than being eaten by a titan. Dammit." I was shaking. For the first time I felt my heart jumped out of its chamber and wanted to burst in anger. But I knew that this anger was caused by worry and concern. I wanted to lose no more, no one, not her. So I held her hand and walked to get out of this place full of shit. "Let's go back"

"Thank you," she said, not looking at me, "Levi." It was not the reply that I wanted to hear. Then a sudden grip in my hand that kept hers tight from mine, touched me. _It was enough._ "I heard you." Suddenly, these words came out from her mouth.

"Huh?" I shrugged.

"You called me." I knew that she smiled even though I wasn't looking. _Hanji. ._ I couldn't help to smile, so bit my lower lip to hold on a little longer. "You never called me," a pause, " _by my name_ ," she said then another stupid laugh. 

I knew. I never called you _Hanji_ before. I knew too that you didn't know why. The reason was unknown for you, and I didn't want you to know. That was because just by saying your name, I couldn't calm myself. Yes, that was the truth. Whenever I just heard your footsteps getting close to my door, I slipped on my seat. Whenever you called me  _Levi,_ my lips began to twitch. Whenever you looked at me, my knees began to shake and I started to fall. I did admit, I love you, _Hanji._ I hoped that you'd hear my mind right now, because no matter how I tried to tell, I couldn't open my mouth. I blushed for some reason which I tried to conceal but I coudn't.

"Stop, you shitty glasses" I said as I turned around and pulled her for a kiss.

For this moment, I didn't care about anything, about titans or about anything full of stupid crap. All I knew was that she'd close her eyes as our lips sealed everything and that would hide me from this shit called embarrassment. If I couldn't tell it right now, I could say it using my actions. And I knew, eventually that time would come, when I finally could say these three words -  _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Give Kudos! and Please drop a review~ let me know what you feel, coz it really matters! Thank you guys for reading~ <3


End file.
